Girls Day Out
by Isil Maxfan
Summary: Sequel to Promise by Blood:Alex Mimi and the Bladebreakers are back. BEGA threatens with a secret weapon to wipe out the Bladebreakers but what happens when it goes wrong?
1. BEGA

This is the long awaited sequel to Promise by Blood. Don't worry though this starts out in a script form but it is only for the TV reports. The rest is in regular dialogue form. Enjoy!

Chapter One

BEGA

Announcer: BEGA is the new revolutionary company that is the result of a buyout of the BBA…

click

Announcer: …and Tyson shouted out an invitation of war to BEGA representative Boris. Rumor has it that there will be a meeting between the Bladebreakers accompanied by former BBA chairman Mr. Dickenson with BEGA official Boris tomorrow, so far there has been no confirmation…

click

Tyson: Boris will pay! We're going to show him the BBA isn't going down without a fight!

bzzt

One of the boys sitting in front of the TV cut it off. A sigh escaped the blond boy is question's lips as he got up and headed for the adjoining kitchen.

"What has Tyson gotten us into this time?" he wondered aloud opening the refrigerator. "Want a soda Kai?" Max asked, poking his head back into the living room. The bluenette nodded. They were the only two in the house. Rei was out grocery shopping, Chief was getting new computer programs, Hilary was going to meet up with them tomorrow, and who knew where Tyson was? The blond returned to the room and handed Kai a soda, before sitting down on the other end of the couch.

"Looks like word about tomorrow's meeting leaked out. Hopefully the crowd won't be too bad." Max said not looking like he believed that actually happen. Suddenly a loud growl cut through the room. Kai looked at Max reproachfully. "I-I'm sorry. I-I can't help it. I'm hungry." Max stammered. Then another growl filled the air. this time it was Kai's turn to look embarrassed. Max started laughing. Kai just tried to go back to looking unperturbed and grumpy. "Where is Rei anyway?" Max asked after he finally stopped laughing. As if on cue Max heard the door open and ran to see if it was Rei, which it was. "Rei need any help?" Max asked happily.

"No I've got it." Rei replied carrying a few bags to the kitchen.

"So what's for dinner Rei?" Max asked, hopping from foot to foot.

"One of my specialties." Rei replied mysteriously.

"Which one is it?" Max questioned. "You have so many."

"Forty- seven to be exact, but Tyson is actually the one who made me remember this one. He said that we had to show that we had fire burning in us tomorrow." Rei explained. Max raised his eyebrows but thought better of asking what Rei meant. He was sure he'd find out later. Max heard the door open again and the Chief entered.

"Hey guys I'm back!" called the Chief.

"Hey Kenny! Have you seen Tyson, the food is almost done." Max asked.

"Yeah he should be here any-" Chief began.

"I'M HERE!" came Tyson's call as he barreled through the door. He ran down the hall into the living room. " Wow what's that smell? It smells so GOOD! I-wait." Tyson stopped talking and scanned the room. " Hey Max didn't you say Alex was coming today?" Tyson asked, obviously confused.

"Oh yeah!" Max splashed his palm to his forehead. " I forgot. She said she would be running later than she thought so hopefully it won't be much longer but um...Kai? I have the feeling you won't be spending much time around here for the next few days." Max adopted a 'don't kill the messenger' look.

"Why?" was all that Kai growled, and in fact it was the only thing he had said all day. Max cringed and closed his eyes preparing for Kai's next reaction.

"Mimi is coming too." Max squeaked.

All color drained from Kai's face, his eyes bugged and he simultaneously looked like he was trying to find a hiding place and like he had to puke.Kodak moment.

Just then the doorbell rang and Max ran to answer it.

"Alex?" Max called, on his way to the door.

"Maxie!" came Alex'sreply fromthe other side of the door. Max opened the door and was pounced on by Alex. "Maxie I missed you!" Alex squealed, hugging her best friend.

Now this isn't quite the same Alex as we formerly knew her. Alex underwent a change with the recovery of her brother John.Where once Alex came off as cocky, cold, or stuck up, with clothes to match (severe black pants, cut off shirt, and a white leather trench coat) who only seemed to really open up around Max, this Alex was a bit more open and was really open with Max and Kai. Her appearence had also changed. Where a few years ago she was pretty with long purple hair pulled into a braid and big blue eyes glittering (often coldly). She had really become beautiful and ...shapely. Her clothing now consisted of a blue denim mini skirt a cropped blue babydoll tee with BBA printed across it in purple and a new trench like garment made of see through purple material. Her hair was held back by the Dineera clip that Rei had given her a few years back for her birthday, and it was a mass of waves. It was no wonder that her fans ha given her the nickname _Siren_. Behind Alex trudged a girl with pink hair pulled into two pigtails, violet eyes downcast. She looked awful. She had circles under her eyes and an odd twitch going at the corner of her mouth.

"Umm...Hi Mimi" Max said, not sure what to make of Mimi. Normally Mimi was so hyper that she spoke at speeds unheard (and certainly not understood) by modern man. Normally the first thing she would do would be to glomp Kai and beg him to give her his life story and when he refused, she would break into tears and have to be bribbed with sugar. But not today.

"Stop looking at me like that!" mimi snapped. "I'm over him got it?!" She then burst into tears and theChief came to show her to her room. Max raised an eyebrow at Alex once Mimi was gone.

" I think she may be having a mental breakdown." Alex told them. Her parents have gone on this no sugar kick, and she hasn't slept for days because of it. And I guess Kai was the last straw." At this she gave Kai a mock-patronizing look. Suddenly she got a panicked look. " But DON'T give her sugar! It doesn't help it just makes things worse! I gave her a cookie on the plane and she went berserk." She finished sadly: "So hide any sugar you have." Max's mouth dropped open so far you could have fit an extra large wok in it, and then took off for his room. Alex went further into the living room. "Mmnn what's that smell?" Alex asked walking over to the couch and sitting in the middle next to Kai. "Rei is that recipe #17?" Alex inhaled deeply.

"Yes in fact it is." Rei smiled, scooping the food into bowls. Chief returned and spoke softly to Rei. Rei nodded an handed Chief two bowls. Chief left again.

"Ooh I think Chief likes Mimi!" Tyson cried not caring who heard. Max returned and wiped his sweat off his forehead. he sat on Alex's right side on the couch placing Alex between Kai and Max.

"Don't worry Alex, my candy is hidden where Mimi will never find it." Max said.

"And where is that?" Alex asked skeptically.

"In Kai's bed" Max replied. Everyone but Kai broke into laughter. Rei brought the other bowls into the room.Rei passed out chopsticks.

"Well dig in everybody" Rei said when he finished.

Everyone did.

And almost everyone ran for the kitchen a few seconds later gasping for water. Alex and Rei just chuckled drinking water that they had already gotten seeing as they knew what was coming.

" Maybe Tyson didn't mean that much fire." Rei said grinning


	2. Chemical G

-1_**Chapter 2: Chemical G**_

Byakko Isil: Well everyone I hope you liked Ch.1! This chappie is a bit shorter but we're almost to the good stuff.

-------------------------------------------------------

The next morning dawned bright and early- right into Tyson's eyes. Everyone got up to get ready for the meeting with BEGA. They trudged out their building still half asleep, but at BEGA Boris and his selected bladers had been awake for hours. Boris was putting the final touches on his plan and it was a diabolical one at that…

"At attention!" yelled Boris at the half dozen teens in front of him.

"Yes sir!" came the reply.

Now each of you will proceed to Ming-Ming when you are called. You will then receive a shot. This shot will make you immune to the gas I will release into the conference room." Boris informed them.

"But sir-" a girl spoke up. "I thought these were peaceful negotiations that-" Boris slapped her.

"Shut up you silly girl! The easiest way to get these BBA sympathizers off our backs is through my plan. BEGA is the future of beyblade and no one must stand in our way! This chemical is a slight amnesiac. So by the time they regain their right state of mind, they will be powerless to stop us. My scientists assure me that this Geoamnesiastigmatic gas will wear off in roughly a weeks time and by then our hold on beyblade will be complete! Ming-Ming proceed with the shots."

"Yes sir." Ming-Ming replied and began calling names.

Meanwhile the Bladebreakers accompanied by Alex, Mimi, Hilary, Mr. &Mrs. Tate, Tyson's grandfather, and Mr. Dickenson were sitting in Mc. Donald's eating breakfast.

"Max do you have to put mustard on everything?" Hilary asked as Max squirted mustard on his third breakfast burrito. "Alex, has he always had a fetish for mustard ?" she asked.

"Yeah, for as long as I can remember anyway. When we were little I used to say it was because mustard was the same color as his mom's hair but later it made him sad if I mentioned he so I stopped." Alex explained. Max chewed on his breakfast burrito glumly. He swallowed.

"Sorry about that Alex" Max apologized.

" It's okay" Alex replied. Max downed a fourth burrito.

"We should go or we'll be late." Mr. Dickenson called from the other table.

"Just another minute Mr. Dickenson." Tyson called taking what seemed like his first breath in ages since he had been too busy eating to talk or even breath. " I've still got to eat this!" he was on his fourth breakfast platter and was pointing at a fifth.

" Tyson!" Rei shook his head at the walking garbage disposal.

Twenty minutes later after making their way through the crowd, the Bladebreakers and BEGA bladers were glaring at each other across the table. And the "compromising" began.

Silently a colorless scentless gas crept through the air ducts and filled the lungs of everyone present. BEGA knew it was coming, what they didn't know was that when it comes to containers of experimental gas and scientists who are living on coffee and 2 hours sleep, mistakes can happen.Boris was soon to regret the whole plan (no really I mean it!) and the scientist in question would soon be sitting in line at the genius scientist unemployment office.

An "agreement" was reached that a tournament would be held beginning the next day between only the parties present to settle the beyblade dispute. (Of course Boris expected the Bladebreakers to forget because of the gas and forfeit.)But both parties unanimously agreed the next day to postpone it to a later date. But what a show that would have been…

--------------------------------------------------------------

Review Please!


End file.
